Drosselmeyer Is Back
by cirquegirl81
Summary: Drosselmeyer is back and wants his tragedy. He is willing to do anything to get it, including kill, and torture Ahiru. Will Fakir have enough power to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu in any way.

Summary: Drosselmeyer is back and wants a tragedy and wants to use Ahiru as the victim. Will Fakir have enough power to save Ahiru? To save the people of Kinkan Town? And what are these feelings he's getting when he sees Ahiru?

Prologue

Fakir was writing in his dorm with Ahiru on his desk eating some bread he had laid out for her. Fakir was working on a story that was on the top of his mind but was holding the quill in his hand and not writing.

"Quack quack quack?" Ahiru asked (What's wrong Fakir?)

Fakir smiled and patted her head gently. "I've got a story in my head and I can't get it out onto the page. I'm…just stuck." He rubbed his head in small frustration.

Ahiru walked over and rubbed her head against his hand and sat down. He looked over at her and felt a pain in his stomach. 'Do I really wish, to break the promise I made her?'

"Qua-" Ahiru started and when Fakir look over at her she just stopped. In fact, everything stopped! Suddenly a hatred and vile voice spoke out in the silence.

"Well well, what do we have here? My beautiful tragedy, living happily ever after? Oh, no, no, no, that just won't do! Hehehehehe." that voice said.

Fakir turned in his chair to see the last person he ever wanted to see. "Drosselmeyer!" Fakir growled. Fakir reached for his sword, ready to protect Ahiru from him.

"Just what do you expect to do with that? You can't kill me, remember? I'm already dead!" he laughed spreading his arms out wide.

Fakir scowled, "What are you doing here? Go back to the grave where you belong!"

To that Drosselmeyer wagged his white gloved finger at him, "Now why would I want to go to such a boring place when I can have so much fun here?"

In response, Fakir swiped his sword at Drosselmeyer and to his shock he vanished! He appeared again behind him near his desk.

"Oh, who do we have here? The monstrous character that ruined my best tragedy!" Drosselmeyer said with sincere anger looking right at Ahiru. "You will suffer for your sins you have bestowed on my story little Ahiru…"

Fakir turned around and stood between Drosselmeyer and Ahiru. "If you so much as touch a feather on her, so help me, I will kill you!" he growled angling the sword protectively.

"My, my, such language, all the more better for the new tragedy!" Drosselmeyer said smiling.

Fakirs eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't!"

Drosselmeyer laughed. "Oh but I would, it's more fun this way! Don't worry Fakir, I shall also grant your wishes. I'll restore Ahiru to her girl form!" with that a new pendant appeared from behind Drosselmeyer and floated onto Ahiru's neck. It looked exactly like her last pendent but this one had a gold outline of two roses entwined at the top.

"Now, let's see the best tragedy. The tragedy in which, no one ends up happy!" he laughed stepping back into his clock again. 'Or…have anyone survive…' Drosselmeyer added in a whisper, yet was still loud enough for Fakir to hear.

Time began to move again and Fakir looked over at Ahiru. She started to change: her long pink hair started to flow out of her head, her feathers were gone and, her blue eyes started to shine beautifully.

"Fakir?" Ahiru asked then gasped. "I'm a girl!" she exclaimed. Fakir had turned her back to her and held a blanket in his hand blushing wildly. It took Ahiru a moment to realize she didn't have any clothes on and she quickly grabbed to blanket and wrapped herself in it tightly. "How did I-"Ahiru started to ask but was cut off when Fakir rushed over to her and held her tight to his chest. One hand on the back of her head and the other on her back.

"Ahiru," Fakir whispered. "I promise to protect you. No matter what the costs."

"Fakir…" Ahiru whispered and hugged him back. "How did I become a girl again?"

Fakir slowly pulled away from her. "You won't like what I have to say Ahiru: Drosselmeyer, he's back, and wants to make you suffer."

Ahiru's eyes opened wide and shown a great amount of fear, "H-he, what?" she asked shaking, Fakir held her tighter for comfort.

"He came here just now and told me a new story has begun. He said he wants his tragedy and wants to use you as the victim." Fakir told her gently stroking her hair.

To this Ahiru started to cry making Fakir's shirt wet with tears. Fakir used his hand and wiped away the tears in her face. "Don't cry I will not let that monster get you Ahiru. I will not allow him to cause you pain. There will be _no _story."

Ahiru hugged Fakir as tight as possible and they stayed hugging for a long time.

Off in the realm of the storyteller, Drosselmeyer was sitting in his rocking chair, drinking his tea, watching a screen on a gear that was turning. It showed Fakir and Ahiru hugging tightly and he laughed. "Hehehehehehe, enjoy the few precious moments you have Ahiru. My tragedy will finally begin, and this time, there is no escaping your fate, my beautiful puppet. Hehehehehehe.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

After the incident that night, Fakir had gotten Ahiru reenrolled into the ballet academy and got her some new clothes that were very similar to the old ones she wore. First day, Fakir never left Ahiru's side.

'Kch. What are you planning Drosselmeyer?' Fakir thought sneering; trying to make it look unsuspicious as he looked around for any signs of a setting Drosselmeyer might find "fun" to use.

Ahiru and Fakir went to the ballet room and got changed in the separate dressing rooms. They went out and stretched getting ready for class to begin. Finally after a while, Neko-Sensei walked in and begun the class.

"Alright class, we have a new student, say hello to Ahiru-san." He announced having Ahiru stand up and bow.

"G-good morning!" Ahiru stuttered out of nervousness and bowed to the class.

"If you would be so kind as to show us a little bit of your dancing? A Pas De Deux if you wouldn't mind?" Ahiru was wide eyed in shock. She hasn't danced a Pas De Deux in so long!

Right as Ahiru was about to say she can't, Fakir volunteered to dance with her.

"Ah Fakir-kun! Yes you may dance with Ahiru-san!" Neko-Sensei said.

Fakir got up and went into position with Ahiru. "I-I don't know Fakir, it's been a really long time since I last danced a Pas De Deux!" Ahiru whispered.

"Just follow my lead, you'll be fine." In a lower whisper only Ahiru could hear he said smiling "You'll be beautiful." The music started and they danced the same Pas De Deux as they did in the Lake of Despair. It was filled with great emotion that most of the class started to even cry and others gazed, awe struck. Fakir gazed into Ahiru's eyes believing that no one else was here and they were dancing freely on their own will. Fakir could tell just by looking into Ahiru's eyes, that's just she was thinking too.

Ahiru looked at Fakir as she was being lifted and spun around and felt a happiness flow inside her. She forgot all of her fears of Drosselmeyer, about her fate, about everything. As far as she is concerned, she and Fakir were the only ones there, dancing to their hearts content.

As Fakir lowered Ahiru into the splitz, he saw an emotion he hasn't seen given to him by her: love. He was just about to lean in and kiss her when the class started to stand and cheer wildly. They both smiled and got back up, even that, with grace and strength.

Neko-Sensei was applauding as well. "Beautiful you two. Let this be a lesson to you all on how they danced: it's not about steps you need to have emotion in them." He instructed.

Fakir and Ahiru sat back down and went the rest of the day they couldn't stop smiling whenever they saw each other. By the time the day was over, they couldn't find anything or anyone that looked suspicious. Fakir dropped Ahiru off at her dorm when it was getting dark outside.

"I'll be around first thing tomorrow, OK?" Fakir said reassuring her. All of a sudden Ahiru jumped up and wrapped he arms around Fakir giving him a hug. "Ahiru." Fakir whispered and hugged her back. After a little bit he set her down and she walked to her bedroom. Fair stayed there for a while just starring at the door she walked through. "I will protect you." He said his promise to himself.

Ahiru walked happily over to her bedroom and opened the door only to find a man there already. He wore a hooded black cloak and he held a sword in his hand. Ahiru was about to run away when the man grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go!" Ahiru screamed and the man shoved her in the room.

"Your choice." The hooded man said.

"M-my…choice?" Ahiru stuttered in fear.

"Jump or be sliced." He said holding up his sword.

Ahiru was in shock at this and backed away from the man. However the man was coming closer to her. He finally baked her to the window. "Your choice." He said again.

"Fakir!" Ahiru screamed but was then silenced by a sting of a hard slap to her face.

He lifted up the sword and Ahiru dodged it by jumping out the window. 'No, what am I doing! I don't want to die! Not here, not now!' Ahiru thought crying.

Fakir was just about to leave when he heard Ahiru's voice scream.

"Fakir!" she screamed but was cut off somehow.

"Ahiru!" Fakir yelled but before he could run inside, Fakir saw Ahiru jump from out of her window. She came down fast and Fakir dived and caught her right as she was about to hit the ground. She was hysterically crying and breathing heavily. Fakir looked up and saw what looked to be a hooded man looking out her window but backed away quickly.

Fakir lifted Ahiru into his arms and ran away as fast as he possibly could run. He had no idea where he was going but he just had to get her away from the hooded man. He took her to an alleyway and crouched down holding her tightly. After 15 minutes, Ahiru came out of her shock and started trembling and whimpering. "F-F-Fa-k-kir?" Ahiru stammered still crying and shaking.

Fakir held her more tightly. "I'm here Ahiru, I'll protect you." Fakir looked at Ahiru's face, fear running through her eyes along with tears running down. Her shaking was lowered but didn't cease.

"Fakir he…he tried to…kill me Fakir!" Ahiru said, her voice breaking because of her tears.

"Why?" Fakir asked gently. "What happened?"

"I walked into my room, a man was there, he asked me did I want to jump or be sliced. I called your name, he slapped me. I had to jump; he was going to stab me with a sword Fakir!" Ahiru explained crying heavily again.

Fakir started stroking her hair. 'We can't stay here all night, and we _can't_ go back to her room. Charon is out of town, which only leaves my dorm.' Fakir thought and nodded to himself. Fakir used his hand and gently lifted her head and locked her crying eyes with my pitiful yet determined eyes. "Come, we're heading somewhere safe." Fakir stood up holding out his hand and Ahiru slowly grabbed it and we ran to the boy's dorm.


	2. Fear has a face

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu in any way.

Chapter 2: Fear Has a Face

Fakir hurried through the town to the boy's dorm as fast as he could. He checked everywhere, wherever he steeped, for the hooded man: no one there. Fakir carried Ahiru up the stairs, walked into his bedroom and gently set Ahiru on his bed. Her eyes were wide with shock and she was still trembling a little, but she stopped crying. After a while she fell asleep and he held her hand all through the night. A small rain storm appeared off and on through the night. Every time he would think about falling asleep, he shook himself awake in remembrance of the killer.

'Damn it! Why did I even think of leaving her! She could have died tonight just because I needed sleep.' Fakir thought, 'No. I am not to blame for this. It's that damn Drosselmeyer and his "fun".' Fakir looked at Ahiru sleeping soundly and calmly and made the promise once more. 'I will protect you Ahiru. I will not leave your side.'

Ahiru was in a dream but it was as real as it could possibly get. The man in the hooded cloak swung at her and she dodged by only a strand of a hair. She jumped out the window but no one was there to catch her.

She flailed her arms as hard as she could but she just kept falling. She let out a scream, closed her eyes, and waited until her head hit the ground, which it never did because she bolted up right.

Fakir was about to go to sleep when he heard Ahiru scram and sit up clutching her head.

"Ahiru!" Fakir yelled and looked to see that she was sobbing and her nails out of stress were digging into her head. "Ahiru, stop it!" Fakir whispered and forced her hands from her head. She looked up at him with fear, and he looked back with total concern.

"Fakir…" Ahiru said realizing where she was. Fakir scooted on the bed closer to Ahiru and he leaned her head on his chest and she wrapped her hands around his waist. He normally would be saying, "Moron get off!" in a sarcastic tone. However tonight, Ahiru needed comfort, so Fakir cradled her head with his hands.

It hurt to see Ahiru in such a sorrowful state. Even when he was still a jerk to Mytho, when he told her to stay away from him she still persisted. Fakir had pinned her up against the wall. He had made her cry, and at the sight of seeing her cry, he let go with a pain of guilt at the bottom of his stomach. He promised to stay strong at her side, and to do that, he promised never to show tears, but for just this once he didn't mind if she heard, saw, or felt. He felt a pain wind up in his throat and felt small fragments of tears roll down his face. He held Ahiru tighter and she looked up at him.

"Fakir, you're…" she gasped slightly still having tears roll down her face.

Fakir gave her a smile but still had tears flow down. "I'll be fine." He said trying to reassure her. She reached up with one of her hands and tried to wipe them away as he had done to her.

"Don't cry Fakir." Ahiru whispered. "I don't want you to suffer on my account."

"Ahiru…" he whispered in reply and felt the tears run down harder and they stayed crying in each other's arms until dawn shown her face to the town.

The next morning, Ahiru slept in Fakir's bed and Fakir slept on the floor. He just couldn't stay up all night, but he wasn't prepared to leave her to sleep in the guest room. To make sure nothing happened if fell into a deep sleep. He held her hand all night and kept his sword near him. If anyone were to wake Ahiru he would know and if it was a person, he could tear them to shreds.

Finally Ahiru started to stir awake. "Fakir?" she asked.

Fakir stirred awake too and sat on the bed beside her. "Yeah Ahiru?" he whispered concerned.

"Thank you Fakir, for, well, everything." She replied.

Fakir smiled. "Moron." He said gently looking her in the eyes.

Even though they both didn't want to, Fakir and Ahiru both had to go to school today. He knew she shouldn't go, however he did, and he wasn't ever going to leave her. Fakir got dressed into his school uniform in his bathroom, and they both sneaked out of the dorm. Seeing as how no girl is really _allowed_ into the boy's dorm at night, it would seem weird if there was.

At the school Ahiru's old friends Pique and Lillie had came in early to practice so they can be just like Ahiru.

"Come on Lillie! You got to keep up or we'll be dropped again!" Pique said not stopping with the basic steps.

Lillie panted, "I'm going as fast as I can! Give…give me a break!" she said stopping hunched over.

"Fine but in five minutes were getting back to work!" Pique said grabbing her towel.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a man appeared in a black cloak.

"Hi! Can we help you?" Lillie asked.

The man gave no response in words but held up a sword and swung.

Fakir and Ahiru wanted to come in 30 minutes before everyone else got there so they could get their minds off everything. They walked into the school and headed up to the dance room and smelled something unfamiliar. They looked at each other with confusion. They opened the door and they both gasped and Ahiru screamed. Pique and Lillie were lying on the ground in a puddle of blood and the room was practically painted crimson. Their eyes were wide with shock but were as black as the night sky.

"Pique…Lillie!" Ahiru breathed crying.

"My God!" Fakir said eyes widened in shock

"No, this…this cannot possibly be real!" Ahiru said falling to her knees.

"Ah but it is real. Hehehehehe." A voice laughed. Fakir and Ahiru turned around to see Drosselmeyer standing outside a clock with a big grin on his face.

"Drosselmeyer!" Fakir yelled in pure hatred standing in front of Ahiru.

"My, my, what have we here? Yes! My Tragedy is finally progressing!" he said looking at Pique and Lillie, and then he looked at Ahiru. "Oh and here we have the heroine, cowering in great fear! Just delicious! hahahahaha"

Ahiru shrank back closer to Fakir. Fakir felt Ahiru's hands lightly touch his back which made Fakir angrier at Drosselmeyer.

"This is just a sick game to you isn't it?" Fakir asked scowling.

"Oh my no, all I want is my tragedy and this is just so much fun!" Drosselmeyer laughed. "I just came to say you can't change your fate Ahiru, only except it little duck."

"I will never!" Ahiru said her voice shaking in fear.

To this Drosselmeyer scowled, "Well if you don't, you will only cause more suffering."

"ENOUGH!" Fakir yelled and swung with his fists at Drosselmeyer who vanished suddenly into his clock and disappeared.

Ahiru looked at Drosselmeyer. She hated him, she wanted to be a girl again, but not under these circumstances! 'Did I really cause those people to suffer? Did I sentence Pique and Lillie to their deaths?' she thought. All of a sudden Drosselmeyer disappeared leaving Fakir and Ahiru. All of a sudden she felt light headed and her legs gave out completely.

Fakir turned around to look at Ahiru. Her face was expressionless but then her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. "Ahiru!" Fakir yelled as he caught her in his arms. 'Damn it. We can't stay here.' He thought and with that he carried her back to his bedroom where he laid her on his bed once more. She lay helpless on the bed and Fakir could tell she felt helpless too. 'I know Drosselmeyer is horrible but that was…that was...pure evil!' Fakir thought as he remembered the room painted with blood he could almost puke.

Ahiru started to stir. "Fakir?" she asked opening her eyes a little ways.

"Yes?" Fakir replied looking straight at her.

"Is…Is it my fault then? Have I sent Pique and Lillie to their deaths?" she asked her eyes becoming saddened.

Fakir was shocked to hear her say that. "How could you think this is in any way your fault? It's the story! Drosselmeyer! If anyone is to blame, it's him! Believe that!" Fakir said anger in his eyes, but his tone softened. "Believe me Ahiru. Don't give into your own despair." He said.

Ahiru looked at Fakir with sadness, "But he said I-"she started but was silenced as Fakir placed his hand on her cheek.

"Idiot, ignore what he said." Fakir said gently. "I will rewrite this tale, just like the last story, he won't win!"

With that said Ahiru jumped into Fakir's arms and softly cried on his shoulder. Just then Fakir heard a tapping at the window and when he went to see what it was he stepped back in shock.


	3. He what!

I do not own Princess Tutu is any way.

Author's mini note: Thank you guys for adding me and commenting! appreciate it greatly!

Chapter 3: He what?

Fakir stepped back in complete shock and Ahiru gasped as she turned her head towards the window. It was the hooded man! Fakir went to grab his sword and pulled it out quickly and pointed it at the window.

"Show yourself!" Fakir yelled, and the man lifted his cloak off himself.

"Mytho?" Ahiru asked eyes also wide with shock then looked at his eyes. They were no longer the hazel brown she was used to but glowing red with an evil grin on his face. "Mytho! The Raven's blood! Has it overcome you once more?" she asked with sad eyes.

The window blew open with hundreds of crow feathers came flying in. However they felt more like knives for they were slicing Ahiru's and Fakir's skin like it was made of paper. To this Mytho came in laughing and looked at Ahiru. "This is your fault Ahiru. If you didn't give me back my last heart shard, your friends would still be alive! There will be more Ahiru, many more. You're causing everyone to suffer!" he yelled lifting up his sword and launched himself at Ahiru, only to be blocked by Fakir.

"Mytho snap out of it! It's Ahiru, remember?" Fakir screamed clutching his sword blocking Mytho's blows with his sword.

Mytho then had to clash swords and he and Fakir looked at each other right in the eyes. They were filled with hatred, and protectiveness. Then Mytho's eyes veered left and looked at Ahiru's scared face and he grinned. He broke apart from Fakir spun to his left raising the sword at Ahiru. Fakir saw this move coming and moved his sword to pin down Mytho's sword to the ground.

"Keh. Has the knight finally found someone he can protect?" Mytho said and Fakir raised his sword and stood close to Ahiru. Mytho backed out of the window. I can see that this won't be easy; I'll be leaving, but remember Ahiru, there will be more." He warned laughing and getting dissolved into crow feathers and disappearing.

Fakir scowled but then turned around and held Ahiru in his arms; she was shaking. "Ahiru?" Fakir whispered. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Ahiru looked up at him and like a punch in the stomach, she was crying. "I-I thought that if I gave him his heart back he would be OK! He'll kill others because of me!" she cried. "All of this is my fault! I thought we stopped the raven, I thought we won, but now! I mean-"

She was cut off by Fakir placing his hand on her cheek, leaning in and gave her a passionate kiss. Ahiru felt light headed and she remembered breathing was key. Fakir slipped his hand behind her head and Ahiru returned it by tilting her head and closing her eyes. After a minute they broke apart and Ahiru's eyes were wide in shock but she stopped crying and shaking. Fakir smiled as he looked at her face with love in his eyes.

"Fakir…" Ahiru whispered and wrapped her arms around him. Fakir returned it by wrapping his hands around her waist and holding her tightly; inhaling her sweet scent as she laid her head on his chest.

Fakir placed one of his hands on Ahiru's head and whispered in her ear, "He won't get you, I promise. He'll have to kill me first." Ahiru looked up at Fakir's green eyes. They showed courage, determination, and mostly, love. Ahiru leaned in for another kiss and was unaware for the world around her as the two lips met hers. After a couple minutes he broke of gently. "You want to know why?"

"Why?" Ahiru asked innocently.

"Because, I love you." He said feeling his nerves racing as he awaited her answer. Ahiru looked at him with a small shocked expression the rest was surprise and relief. Finally she breathed a question.

"If I say how I feel, will I turn into a speck of light like last time?" she asked.

Fakir felt his heart rise into his throat as he thought of that. 'Drosselmeyer wouldn't be _that_ cruel!' he thought.

Far away Drosselmeyer as watching the scene on a gear and was grinning evilly. "Oh yes, oh yes! If she confesses her love she will vanish into a speck of light! Oh and how much she is dying to tell you how she feels. There is my tragedy! Hehehehehehehehe.

Fakir heard him say that somehow and Fakir looked into Ahiru's eyes almost with tears at the thought of her life ending like that. He saw love in her eyes however, at the same time tears welled up in her face from the stress of not being able to say how she feels. Suddenly Fakir had an idea. "Ahiru, if you love me back, when I ask you this just respond by saying 'I can't say'." He saw her face light up at the idea.

Far off, Drosselmeyer heard this and started to panic. "No, no, no! She has to say 'I love you Fakir' so she can vanish from existence!" he yelled frantically trying to rewrite it but it was too late as a gear floated from above in front of face showing this scene.

"Ahiru," Fakir whispered holding Ahiru's face with his hand, "I love you. Do you...love me too?"

Ahiru started to cry but looked at him with confidence and love. "I can't say." She whispered.

Fakir smiled as he felt tears well up into his eyes. He leaned forward and held Ahiru in his arms he closed his eyes feeling the tears finally release and roll down his cheeks.

Ahiru felt so happy as she felt Fakir's arms wrap safely around her. She also felt Fakir shaking and heard him softly crying. Ahiru wrapped her arm around his back and the other on the back of his head. They stayed that way for the longest time in each other's arms ignoring the fact that Mytho has become engulfed by raven's blood or the fact that two people have been murdered violently. They just wanted time. Time for the moment to last, time for them to say things they wouldn't say in public, and time to dance. They were about to get it.

For Drosselmeyer has had enough of his story becoming awry and decided to use the clock. "No, no, no, no they're ruining it!" he yelled. He grabbed his own sword he hid inside a cabinet. It was a sword that he has made that could turn people into his painful puppets. Used correctly, it could kill. "They're about to see how powerful a writer can really get!" he said scowling and heading for the clock.

Ahiru smiled as she continued to hug Fakir. She, out of no reason, looked up and her body became stiff and she gasped.

Fakir let go and opened his eyes with shock. "What?" he asked with concern. Ahiru's eyes became wide with fear.

"D-Drosselmeyer!" Ahiru whispered, her voice shaking with absolute fear.

Fakir looked at where she was looking and he too opened his eyes with shock and surprise. Drosselmeyer stood in front of his clock looking at them but instead of his regular look, he had a sincere look of anger and ferocity. He had in his hand an extremely long sword that shined darkly like a shadow on an afternoon day.

"I'm tired of waiting!" he scowled and lunged himself at Ahiru but was blocked by Fakir who shoved Ahiru out of the way.

Fakir leaped for his sword and stood in front of Ahiru.

"Fakir!" Ahiru screamed. Fakir turned his head slightly.

"He won't get you, I promise." Fakir said with a small grin.

"Oh but I already have!" Drosselmeyer laughed as he tilted his sword a ways and Ahiru got up off the ground.

"What the-!" Ahiru said as her hands started to move along with her legs.

"You see, you're my puppet on _my_ strings. There is no other way out of the story except by your deaths!" he yelled and raised his sword and Ahiru started to rise off the ground.

"Ahiru!" Fakir yelled as he tried to grab her to pull her down but she was forced to raise high above the ground and her arms and legs were being stretched out.

"Stop it!" Ahiru screamed. "This hurts!"

Drosselmeyer chuckled and Fakir didn't want to be a puppet, he didn't want Ahiru to get hurt either! Fakir raised his sword and jumped above Ahiru. Before Drosselmeyer had time to react, Fakir raised his sword and sliced the strings holding her up and fell to the ground and caught her.

"What? No!" Drosselmeyer screamed opening his eyes wide.

Fakir gently set Ahiru down and turned to face Drosselmeyer. "Writing stories is one thing, but using Ahiru, hurting her, trying to kill us," Fakir said running with his sword out then attacking, "well that's different!" and Fakir shoved the sword through Drosselmeyer but stepped back in shock as he just disintegrated!

"Well I best be off now!" Drosselmeyer's voice said as he entered the clock once more. "Do me a favor, make my tragedy more fun? Hehehehehehe."

"NO!" Fakir yelled and swiped his sword at the clock but he vanished before he could do anything, and ended up swiping at air.

Ahiru felt her arms and legs in extreme pain, as if someone tried to rip them off her body. She tried to move but scorching pain raced through her body and she screamed.

Fakir heard Ahiru cry out in pain and he dropped his sword and rushed over to her. She looked as if she had just been broken just as the crows attacked her. He tried to evaluate where the bones may have been broken by gently running his fingers on her arms and legs. After one touch she winced in pain so much she started bawling. He placed his hand on her head and gently started caressing her hair. 'Damn!' he thought. 'Is no place safe for her?'

Suddenly Rue came from nowhere and rushed into the room. "Is she OK?" she panted.

"Rue, how did you-?" Fakir started to ask.

"Mytho snapped out of it for 1 minute to tell me to get away before he hurts her and to check on Ahiru, so I rushed over as fast as possible. What happened, did Mytho do this?" she asked in concern coming over to Fakir's side and leaning over her.

"Eh, no, Drosselmeyer attacked and-"

"Drosselmeyer? How? I thought we got rid of him." she said shocked.

"He wants another tragedy, we messed it up for him, so he attacked and almost ripped Ahiru's arms and legs off!" Fakir said anger in his tone as he even said those words.

"Poor Ahiru, how can I help?" Rue asked.

"I don't know, she is a great amount of pain. I can't move her; she started crying when I tried to check her bones." Fakir explained.

Rue leaned into Ahiru's face. "Ahiru wake up, it's me Rue."

When Rue said that, Ahiru opened her eyes and started lightly crying by the pain. "Rue, when did you get here?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter now, I'll tell you later. We're going to move you onto the bed OK?" Rue explained.

Ahiru flinched for she was scared because of how much pain she was in might make her pain worse.

"Ahiru, I'm right here. Don't worry." Fakir said smiling comfortingly.

Ahiru turned her head and looked at Fakir in the eyes. "Fakir…" she said with tears in her eyes then smiled. "You're seeing me in a disgraceful state here."

Fakir smiled as he remembered him saying those exact words to her then looked to Rue and they both nodded. They quickly lifted Ahiru off the ground and ran her over to the bed. She screamed in absolute pain that could shatter the windows. However as she was laid onto the bed she stopped but started to tremble then fall asleep from stress intake. Fakir looked at her with pain. 'No person must suffer like this.' Fakir thought. He pushed her bangs out of her face, leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Fakir, what's going on? We defeated the raven and Ahiru turned into a duck. None of this should be happening, so why is it?" Rue asked gently.

Fakir turned to Rue with a blank expression on his face. "Drosselmeyer wants a tragedy; he wants to use Ahiru as the main victim."

"No." Rue said astonished. "Mytho, Ahiru-chan, how could he be so cruel?"

"Because he's a sadistic old crow who deserves to just hurry up and die." Fakir shot at her then calmed his voice. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Rue said back.

Fakir sighed and turned back to Ahiru lying on his bed. Her arms were out wide and legs stretched out. Her face looked calm for once and she looked like Princess Tutu without her regular outfit; just beautiful even in this disgraced state. Fakir sat on the floor and held her hand becoming lost in thought. 'I will not allow this to happen any longer. I will rewrite this story!'

(**Wow things are getting intense huh? Will Fakir be able to re-write this story before Mytho can strike again? What will happen to Mytho? But he finally said he loves her! How long will their love last, before…. Please comment! I'll have the next chapter up as fast as I can!)**


	4. Who's the hero? Who's the villain?

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu in any way.

Author's mini note: Hey guys, I apologize in advance and for before on my grammar and spelling. I swear I re-read everything but word didn't catch my mistakes so I apologize if any English teachers out there want to strangle me! ^o^. I also forgot to mention that when I was writing chapter 3, I was listening to Nightwish's song FantasMic. It is such a beautiful and powerful song! Thanks and enjoy the story.

Summary: Oh dears. Mytho is still out there! He still is the cloaked man! How can Fakir, Rue, and Ahiru do to stop him? How can they stop the story?

Drosselmeyer is Back chapter 4

Who's the hero? Who's the villain?

Mytho stood at the doors to the lesson room hearing the music going on inside. He had the hood of his cloak lifted onto his head so he was virtually invisible to anyone. He opened the doors and faced Neko-sensei who was practicing the basic moves.

As Mytho walked in Neko-sensei stopped his dancing to look straight at him. "How am I supposed to dance with these constant interruptions?" he asked growling. "And who are you?"

Mytho grinned and raised his sword and charged. His hood fell off so Neko-sensei saw the face of the attacker before pure darkness overcame him. Mytho slashed at him and left 1 minute later, leaving the room thoroughly painted crimson with a message on the wall.

Ahiru was dreaming she knew but for some reason it wasn't like a normal dream. She saw Mytho standing in the lesson room wearing his cloak and someone on the ground at his feet. It was Neko-sensei!

Ahiru bolted up right. "Neko-sensei!" she screamed. Then regretted it as she had forgotten about her wounds and they instantly started to hurt.

Fakir woke up and was at her side. "Ahiru calm down! You'll wake everyone in the town!"

Ahiru was frantically trying to get up and away. She knew that Neko-sensei was in danger. "Neko-sensei is in terrible danger we have to go and-"she said standing up but falling over in pain.

"Ahiru!" Fakir yelled. "What's going on? What's the matter?" he asked angrily helping her up.

"I had a dream; I think Mytho might go after Neko-sensei! We have to help!" she said panicking trying to get up but her wounds just make her fall over.

"Ahiru your wounds haven't completely healed, sit down!"Fakir said concerned.

"I…I can't. We have to get to the lesson room as fast as possible. Mytho is going to kill Neko-sensei!" Ahiru said.

Fakir looked at her eyes; they were filled with fear but honesty. Fakir knew that she couldn't even walk and that she should stay in bed. However, if he even thought about leaving her, he had another thing coming. He grabbed his sword and attached it to his belt, then grabbed Ahiru and carefully walked to the room next door.

"Rue!" he called. A couple seconds later Rue opened her door and was instantly alert. "We need you to come with us to the lesson room. Ahiru thinks Mytho might go after Neko-sensei."

Rue opened her eyes wide. "He wouldn't dare!" she gasped and they quickly ran towards the lesson room.

It took them 10 minutes to get there but no sign of Mytho. They walked towards the lesson room and the door was open a crack but no music was to be heard. Fakir had a bad feeling in his stomach. He handed Ahiru over to Rue.

"Stay out here until I say it's clear, OK?" Fakir commanded grabbing his sword from his belt.

He slowly entered the room, his heartbeat increasing, and looked around. He felt like he was going to throw up any second. Just like the last room, the lesson room was painted in crimson and Neko-sensei's body was on the ground with a large gash in his stomach. Fakir stepped back and looked at one of the walls and his head got light and his head spun. A message was written in blood and was dripping down the walls that read: 'Ahiru, stop making everyone suffer!'

Fakir placed his hand over his mouth and he backed out of there as fast as he could. Fakir ran out of the doors and dropped to his hands and knees panting.

"Fakir!" Ahiru screamed and squirmed out of Rue's hold and placed her hand on his back ignoring her pain as she moved her joints. "I was right wasn't I?" she asked with extreme sorrow.

Fakir looked up at her. He didn't want her to be right but she was and he slowly nodded. Fear gripped Ahiru's eyes and she fell backwards then looked at the doors.

Ahiru stared at the doors and curiosity overcame her. She stood up and, using the doors as balance, opened them.

Fakir looked behind him and saw Ahiru walk into the room. "No don't go in there!" he yelled but it was too late and she stepped in.

As Ahiru walked in she wished she hadn't. She gasped as she saw Neko-sensei on the floor and then looked to the walls. She read the message and started to cry. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" she screamed.

As Fakir heard Ahiru scream, he got up and quickly held her lightly forcing her to stand away from it all. "There is no reason to look at this hellish setting." Fakir said turning away.

Ahiru looked up at Fakir. "It's not my fault!" she cried. "I never wanted people to suffer for becoming Princess Tutu. I just wanted the prince to smile, that's it!"

Fakir looked back down at her rubbing her back gently. "I know it's not your fault. I know you would never want anyone to suffer." 'Damn it! I need to re-write this story fast before anyone else dies!' he thought then lifted her up into his arms. "Rue, we need to go now!" he said and Rue backed out of the room as fast as lightning.

They ran back to Fakir's dorm room and set Ahiru on the bed.

"How many more?" Rue asked in despair.

"I don't know, how can you kill someone who's already dead?" Ahiru asked the hope leaving her.

"Moron, you can't give up hope now!" Fakir said turning to Ahiru and added, "No one else will die. I will re-write it. Drosselmeyer lost once, he will lose again."

Ahiru smiled for the first time in a long time. "You're right! I'll help as much as I can too! If I could only turn into Princess Tutu, then, maybe then, we could beat Drosselmeyer once and for all." Ahiru said.

Drosselmeyer was off in the realm where he spun his stories and watched the scene while drinking his tea. As he heard Ahiru get her hope back and say that she could possibly win he spat out his tea in shock at the gear.

"NO! What happened to my tragedy? They were finally beginning to lose all hope of winning! And what did she just say? Bring Tutu back? Hmmmmmm." He said stepping into his old clock.

Fakir was watching the rain start to drizzle outside of the window. He was happy that Ahiru was starting to regain hope. Suddenly, the drops froze in mid air!

"What the-?" Ahiru asked but was interrupted as Drosselmeyer appeared right in front of her.

"Drosselmeyer!" Fakir shouted and grabbed his sword and swung. Sadly he dissolved and appeared next to Ahiru and leaned close to her and Ahiru shrank back.

"So, you think becoming Princess Tutu again will stop this tragedy?" he asked snickering reaching out to grab her shoulder. Ahiru tried to run but Drosselmeyer had gotten a grip on her. She cried out in pain as her joints her not even healed. "No matter how far you run, you can't escape this fate."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Fakir yelled and tried to slice at Drosselmeyer's arm.

Drosselmeyer moved closer to his clock dodging Fakir's blow with his sword. "You want to become Princess Tutu, go ahead. That won't stop me. Hehehe."

"You're wrong, we will prevail and we will win. We shall never give up hope!" Ahiru yelled.

"We'll see, we'll see little duck." He said stepping back into his clock and vanishing and time started to move swiftly again.

"Yeah, we will see." Fakir said and rushed over to Ahiru who was trying to hold in her shaking.

"Ahiru? What's wrong?" Rue asked. She had been frozen in time and did not see what everyone else saw.

Ahiru looked over at Rue with a look of confusion. "Drosselmeyer was just here. I think can turn into Princess Tutu now."

Rue was wide eyed in shock. "How?" she asked.

"I don't know how, but he came, and gave me the power to turn into Princess Tutu." Ahiru said.

"That's amazing Ahiru!" Rue said with admiration. "Surely now we can beat Drosselmeyer and save Mytho!"

Ahiru smiled at her and Fakir smiled at Ahiru. He loved how she got her hope back. He loved her smile. He loved her so much; he didn't care if he had to die to protect her. He would do anything he could to protect her from Drosselmeyer and he meant it!

**Yeah I realize it's only 1,500 somethin word but it will get better! I swear on my life in my next chapter there will be fighting, killing, and Fakiru fluff! Let's just hope **_**I **_**don't have the power of story writing so that everything I type will become real! PUBLIC ENEMY #1 if ya know what I mean! Please comment! **


	5. Doushite Drosselmeyer?

Thanks for your guy's comments and fav's! Greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess in any way.

Drosselmeyer is Back chapter 5

Doshite Drosselmeyer?

Fakir had left to go get food and left Rue in charge of Ahiru. Ahiru had fallen asleep which Fakir recommended. She had been under way too much in the past couple of days. A lot of people chose to stay inside for the murders somehow made its way around the town fairly quickly and they feared for their lives from the mysterious man in the black cloak. He barely had money but he got what he needed for 3 people and started to head back.

'Where could Mytho have gone?' Fakir wondered to himself. 'I wonder if there is a way we could help without getting cut down with his sword. The raven's blood is very powerful, so he may not listen. Unless there was a way to kill Drosselmeyer for good, then maybe-' Fakir thought then stopped dead. 'That's it! If we destroy Drosselmeyer, then maybe Mytho could return to normal!' Fakir then started to run back, eager to start thinking of ways to destroy Drosselmeyer and end the story.

Mytho slowly roamed the streets of his adopted village Kinkan Town clutching his chest.

"Stop this…stop this monster raven's blood!" he panted. "This isn't me…I need…help!" he said almost ready to fall over from exhaustion. He looked up and in the distance he could see the boy's dorm that he remembered too well. Mytho started to run as fast as he could feel a sharp pain within him that for most people would make it be unbearable to even stand up in, but he forced himself to go faster.

Fakir came back to the dorm and breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw Ahiru was still OK.

"How is she?" he asked setting the bags on the side table.

"She woke up and asked for you 20 minutes ago but fell asleep when she heard you were out. Nothing came by since you left." Rue answered going to see what he had gotten.

As Rue started skimming through the bags of food, Fakir walked over to Ahiru. She was sleeping soundly. Fakir moved his hand and touched her warm face with his hand. He smiled and brushed the hair out her face.

Feeling Fakir's touch, Ahiru opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Welcome back Fakir." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked smiling.

She managed to sit up. "Pretty good." She said barely wincing in pain. "I haven't gotten any sleep since…" she felt a shiver go up her spine as she remembered Pique and Lillie.

Fakir touched her back with his hand and she smiled. All of a sudden they heard a loud scream and instantly recognized it.

"Mytho!" Rue yelled and ran to the window.

Fakir ran over and looked out of it. Mytho was clutching his chest, having tears fall to the ground in pain.

Ahiru also looked out the window and her eyes flew open. "Mytho!" she screamed and transformed into someone she knew quite well. Ahiru, now transformed as Princes Tutu, blew open the windows and flew down, being caught by white feathers, and safely touched the ground.

"Prince! Why are you in such pain?" she asked frantically.

"Princess Tutu…" Mytho said, his eyes slowly changing from hazel to red. "RUN! YOU'RE NOT SAFE NEAR ME!" he yelled and his eyes turned red, he grinned, and his voice deepened. "I had no intention of killing you until later, but here you are." And with that Mytho grabbed his sword and slashed at Ahiru.

Ahiru spun gracefully out of the way, but Mytho just kept attacking. She knew she couldn't do this forever, and he was getting closer to her. "Prince, stop this!" she screamed. "Please you must…AAH!" she then cried out in pain as Mytho managed to slice one of her sides deeply.

"Ahiru!" Ahiru heard someone yell and she looked up to see Fakir and Rue running towards them both, Fakir with his sword in his hands.

"Fakir…" Ahiru whispered in pain. She never remembered a time when she hurt this much. Even after she had been beat by crows, she never hurt this much. She could still dance then, but now, she refused to stand up.

"My Prince please stop!" Rue screamed and stood in front of Mytho arms open wide. "Please remember, it's me Rue! Please Prince, I love you!"

Mytho's eyes started to flash from hazel to red. He cried in pain and his eyes flashed back to red, and he pushed Rue out of the way and ran over to Ahiru who was on the ground, barely unable to move.

"You're making everyone suffer!" he yelled and Ahiru tried to get up and run. She didn't make it far before Mytho's arm reached out and grabbed her. With his sword he backed up his arm and charged it straight at her.

All of a sudden, before Ahiru could feel any more pain, Fakir had jumped in front of her and sacrificed himself to Mytho's blade. Fakir gasped in pure pain and spat out blood that came straight to his mouth. Mytho immediately took his sword away and his eyes went back to hazel and gasped in shock.

"No! Why did I-?" Mytho asked in pure shock and pain. He dropped his sword and collapsed to the ground where Rue came over to aid him.

"FAKIR!" Ahiru screamed.

Fakir felt his whole body go numb and his legs refused to support him any longer. He felt his head spinning out of control, and he fell backwards, letting darkness overcome him. 'I told her, I would protect her, even if it meant killing me first. Never thought it would come true.' Fakir thought, thinking it might be the last glimpses of light he ever saw again.

He suddenly heard Ahiru scream and his mind kicked in again and he looked up and saw Ahiru, still as Tutu, leaning over him crying her eyes out. 'I can't die here. I won't!' he thought to himself and even though he was slipping into unconsciousness, he made sure that he wouldn't leave her.

Ahiru quickly carried Fakir up to his room and Rue, Mytho. Ahiru made sure to stop the bleeding by taking his school uniform jacket and placing it over his wound. She laid him on the floor and applied pressure to his stomach. She got bandaging from his desk drawer and used the entire roll of it. All she could do now is wait.

Fakir didn't know how long he was out but he knew he hadn't died. He knew that for sure, but he wasn't sure how bad it was. After what seemed like 30 minutes, he groaned in pain and opened his eyes a bit. The view he saw was what he ever wanted to see. Ahiru was leaning over him, elevating his head with her hands.

"Ahiru…" he breathed and tears started to flow from her eyes, and she leaned down to hug him tightly. Regardless of any pain, he reached with his arms and wrapped them around her. Too happy, he had lived to see her face once more.

"I can't tell you how happy I am Fakir." Ahiru sobbed.

Fakir reached up and stated to caress her head. "I know. But I told you, I would die to protect to Ahiru, without fear or hesitation." He said softly. He felt his hand become sticky and when he looked at it he saw that it was crimson with blood! "Ahiru are you OK?" he then bolted up right and took a look at her: she had a gash deep in her side that was untreated! "Why didn't you treat this?" he immediately said concerned as ever.

Ahiru grinned weakly. "It wasn't as bad as yours was."

Fakir looked around. "Where's some bandaging?" he asked not finding it.

"Rue went out to get more. I used it all on you." Ahiru explained.

Fakir turned to look at her with a shocked expression that then turned into a smile. "Thank you. But until she gets back, we need to patch you up with something." He said trying to stand but pain shot through him and he groaned in frustration.

Ahiru got up and placed her hand on his shoulder and she gently lowered him back down. "You shouldn't get up, your wound hasn't healed yet either. I'll find something." She said. She grabbed a towel and headed back to Fakir. She knew it wouldn't look good; the blood was already going through her clothes.

Fakir watched as Ahiru lifted a small ways her shirt revealing the wound. Blood was dripping down her side to no end and a large cut could be seen. Immediately, Fakir grabbed the towel and pressed it against her side as tight as he could.

"I wish I could have gotten to this sooner." Fakir said.

Ahiru winced in pain a little as Fakir placed the towel over her wound, but after a couple seconds, she relaxed.

"I'm really glad though you're OK Fakir." Ahiru said and Fakir noticed she was about to cry again. "You were asleep for more than 4 hours, and I was getting worried. When you didn't get up…I thought…" a tear fell down her cheek.

Fakir lifted his hand, ignoring the pain, and wiped it away. "I love you Ahiru, I would never leave you." He whispered. He sat up and faced her. "I promised to protect you, who'd do that if I was dead?"

This made the tears fall harder and Ahiru leaned in and hugged him tightly. Gently whispering, so Drosselmeyer couldn't hear it, she whispered, "I love you too."

Fakir's heartbeat increased when he heard her say that and was shocked she didn't vanish into light either. 'Thank goodness he didn't hear.' He thought to himself. He took her face into his hands leaned forward and kissed her. After a while they broke apart and Ahiru hugged him once more.

"What happened to Mytho?" he asked.

Ahiru broke the hug and looked at him. "After he stabbed you, he went back to normal and passed out. Rue carried him back here and he's been asleep ever since." She explained. "He's still asleep on the bed over there." She pointed to the bed where Mytho was asleep.

"I see." He said relieved that Mytho at least was OK and back to normal. He felt his body become heavier and felt Ahiru lean him back down and slip a pillow underneath his head before finally escaping into unconsciousness.

Drosselmeyer looked upon the scene with his gear spinning the story. He ground his teeth in frustration. "GAH! How could anyone _possibly_ survive that? No one that's who, so why did he? Also how did the Prince become normal again? Love? THEY ARE RUINING THE ENTIRE TRAGEDY! They won't escape me that easily. They will surely pay for this. Oh, and little Ahiru, don't think this is over. I have saved the best for last, just for you little Duck…" he laughed.

**Oh no, Fakir was wounded badly trying to save Ahiru! He finally conquered his fears in dying to protect someone. Good thing Ahiru could be there! But what's this "best for last" Drosselemeyer has planned? **

**EEEEEK! OMG when I was writing this out and I wrote this I was like "No what the hell am I doing? Fakiiiiiiiiiiiiir! Oh wait I'm the writer, I control this story. Phew!" lol even I was shocked when Fakir got stabbed! I'll have chapter six up as soon as I can. I got high school to deal with now, along with stuffs I got to do. I mostly think of ways to work on this fan fic while I'm **_**at**_** school! I'll go as fast as I can in typing the next chapter! ^o^! **


	6. The Pain of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu in any way

Author's mini note: hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I have been thinking non-stop about the entire fan fic at school, home, but I also have lots of homework, so if I am leaving you guys on a cliffhanger waiting for me to write this, don't be angry at me. Be angry at my school for making me come in on Monday's when they know I'm highly allergic to Monday's! lolz ^o^!

Summary: Where we last left off, Fakir was stabbed and almost killed by Mytho! However, as soon as he did that Mytho became normal again! Now they must team up and destroy Drosselmeyer! But how can they do that, while injured?

Warning: this chapter contains tearjerking moments; tissues must be nearby at all costs. :'((

The Pain of Love

Ahiru watched as Fakir fall into a deep sleep. One arm on his stomach, the other out stretched towards her. All of a sudden, Rue came through the door with a small bag in her hands.

"How's Fakir?" she asked setting the bags on the floor in between Mytho and Ahiru.

"He woke up but fell back asleep after a few minutes." Ahiru said not saying the part where Fakir kissed her and dressed her wound.

"Well, at least he's going to be OK." Rue said. She took out a roll of bandaging and tossed it over to Ahiru. "Here, that should work better than just a towel." She said.

Ahiru caught it and wrapped her wound with the bandaging around her waist. She suddenly felt exhausted and lay down next to Fakir on the floor. She slipped her hand into Fakir's outstretched hand and fell asleep.

Although he needed sleep, Fakir was in too much pain to fall asleep. Suddenly he felt a hand slip into his and opened his eyes. Ahiru was on her side, asleep, but she was holding his hand. Fakir grinned and took his other hand and touched her cheek. She didn't wake up and in a way, he was happy and sad. He loved talking to her, but he knew she needed as much sleep as possible. They were going to find a way to destroy Drosselmeyer for good, and for that they all needed their strength. He lowered his hand from her cheek and placed it on top of her hand that was on his and finally fell into his sleep.

Fakir wasn't sure how long they had slept, but when he opened his eyes, Ahiru was still sleeping and his eyes were still heavy with tiredness. His stomach still ached in pain so he tried not to move an inch. He looked over to the beds, Rue was sleeping soundly but Mytho was on the edge of the bed and looked as if he was in pain.

Ignoring his pain, he sat up. "Mytho, what's wrong?" Fakir asked.

Upon hearing his voice, Mytho looked up at Fakir with sorrow. "I am so sorry Fakir. I tried to kill Ahiru, twice! And on top of that, I killed three others! I have greatly sinned; I shouldn't be allowed to live with them."

Fakir scowled. "Idiot, it's not your fault. It's this damn story! It is forcing you to do the menacing things you've done. Now go back to sleep, we will fight back tomorrow and everyone needs to be fully rested." He said with confidence mixed with his tiredness.

Mytho grinned. "Thanks Fakir. We will win tomorrow." He said lying down next to Rue but then sat back up once more. "Oh and Fakir, I'm glad you and Ahiru got your happy ending. If anyone deserves love from you, it's her."

Fakir looked at Mytho who smiled and fell back asleep cradling Rue. Fakir gently laid back down and tilted his head to look at Ahiru. She was so precious to him. So fragile. So beautiful.

'How could anyone be so cruel to torture someone like her?' he thought to himself. He scowled as he remembered Drosselmeyer's face as he laughed torturing Ahiru with his puppet sword. 'I will protect her.'

With that thought, Fakir lifted his hand and stroked her hair slowly, then caressing her jaw, then moving his hand across her arm and finally held her hand. She opened her eyes a little ways and looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Fakir." She whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"Saving me." She replied.

Fakir looked at her with confusion. "I think I should be the one thanking you, Princess Ahiru." As he said that, he leaned and kissed her. Shortly after they had broke apart, they looked each other in the eyes with love and fell asleep, Fakir using his arm to wrap around her waist and Ahiru resting her head on his arm.

The next morning, Rue went to go prepare breakfast for everyone and came back to them all asleep. She decided to wake them up with the smell of food and placed in between Fakir and Ahiru some freshly cooked bread. She walked over to Mytho and gently shook him to wake him up. He opened his eyes a little ways and smiled at her. She smiled back and handed him some bread.

Fakir opened his eyes at the smell of bread and noticed that Rue had placed some in between him and Ahiru. He took his hand from around Ahiru's waist and stroked her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He broke the bread in half and handed half to Ahiru who willingly took it. Fakir sat up and for some reason he felt better and less pain than he did yesterday.

They ate their food in silence until Rue broke the silence after a while. "How are we to defeat Drosselmeyer?" she asked with little to no emotion.

Everyone turned to Rue. "I've been thinking on that." Fakir said swallowing a bite of his bread. "We will go to Drosselmeyer's grave tonight, and summon him. I will lend you three, my power of story writing to fight him with. I will write his final death and make sure that he remains dead."

"You make it sound so simple." Mytho said.

"It will be. It's four against one, and 3 of those is the legendary Prince Siegfried, Princess Kraehe, and the legend itself Princess Tutu. With your powers, combined with me controlling the story, we will win." Fakir said confidently.

"Where will you be Fakir?" Ahiru asked with curious eyes.

"I will be near, you can count on that. However I must stay at a distance in order to not be injured. If I die, Drosselmeyer has a higher possibility of winning."

Ahiru shivered at the thought of Fakir dying like that, or at all. He placed a hand on her back. "Like I said, I will be at a distance and stay away from the battle." He said.

"Then we have a plan." Mytho said.

"Yes. We will fight and we will win." Fakir replied.

Later that day, it was near sunset and everyone was getting ready to go. Fakir was bringing 3 bottles of ink, about 100 pieces of writing paper, and 2 quills. He wanted to be as much prepared as he could. To make sure he wasn't going into any trouble without a weapon, he was bringing his sword along too. Mytho had changed into his Princely clothes and carried his sword at his waist. Rue and Ahiru would transform when they came close to the battle ground but until then they remained in their school uniforms.

Fakir watched as Rue and Mytho went out the door of the dorm to head out. Mytho turned to Fakir and Ahiru who were still in the room. "You coming?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah, one minute, we'll be down to meet you guy's soon." Fakir replied.

"OK, don't take too long, it's almost sunset." Rue said and Mytho and Rue walked off leaving only Fakir and Ahiru.

"Well…this is it." Ahiru said.

"Ahiru…" Fakir said almost choked up for words. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss and she kissed back. "I love you…please be careful." He said.

Ahiru looked at him in the eyes and he looked back. "I will Fakir. I will." She promised him then wrapped her arms around his neck and he returned it by wrapping his around her waist. They walked arm in arm down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the doors. Rue and Mytho were waiting outside and they all walked in silence towards Drosselmeyer's grave.

It was near sunset when they neared Drosselmeyer's grave. Rue and Ahiru at the same time transformed into Princess Kraehe and Princess Tutu. Fakir took his position behind some bushes and watched as they went off and stood in front of the grave and he began to write.

"The three stood in front of the grave of the man who was doing this to all of them. The person who was causing everyone to suffer, and in unison called his name." Fakir read aloud as he wrote it.

"Herr Drosselmeyer! Come and face your final decision." Mytho, Rue, Ahiru yelled.

Time had stopped and an old grandfather clock appeared in front of them. "I see, so you have all teamed up to fight me? Well, I may have to take you all up on that offer to fight." His voice said and he opened the clock and revealed himself.

"Ahiru heard Rue and Mytho gasp when they first saw him for they have never seen him in person before. Prince Siegfried drew his sword, Princess Kraehe called upon a dozen crows, and Princess Tutu drew her fan. They stood aloft and readied themselves for any danger thrown at them." Fakir read aloud writing at a super fast speed.

Drosselmeyer stepped out his clock and held aloft his puppet sword! Ahiru stepped back once but then grew confident. 'As Princess Tutu now, I can possibly avoid it!' she thought.

"Let's see my tragedy finally turn into such despair that no character could possibly survive!" he laughed and he lunged at Princess Tutu first.

Fakir gasped and quickly wrote, "Princess Tutu elegantly twirled out of the way and landed on feathers of white that supported her weight."

Mytho lunged himself at Drosselmeyer, flying on his pink rose petals and Kraehe fired two crows that changed to huge needles as well but Drosselmeyer dodged both attacks. Princess Tutu twirled and vines erupted from the ground and quickly crawled their way towards him but he used his sword and sliced them down.

"What? How can he stop the attacks all at once?" Kraehe asked.

Mytho lunged fiercely at Drosselmeyer, throwing in combo after combo, forcing Drosselmeyer to become preoccupied with blocking. He lunged, stabbed, sliced, and spun attacked and yet Drosselmeyer blocked and dodged every single attack.

"Princess Tutu and Princess Kraehe combined their powers and created a massive wave of feathers to wash over him." Fakir said concentrating as hard as he could.

Mytho jumped out of the way at the last second, being supported by a tornado of pink petals. Sadly, at the same time, Drosselmeyer jumped out of the way and sliced his sword at Kraehe instead. Mytho saw this coming and dived down and blocked his attack with his sword. Mytho then became on the offense and charged left and right attacks. Drosselmeyer spun out of the way and landed perfectly en pointe.

Drosselmeyer then charged at Kraehe only to be blocked by a mass of white feathers as Princess Tutu summoned to push him back. He fell on his back and tumbled a few yards before angrily getting up and swinging his sword at Mytho next and Mytho dodged every single attack.

"Mytho!" Kraehe and Tutu screamed and rushed over to help.

"Kraehe fired a dozen crow needles and Princess Tutu danced to create stronger vines that started to wrap around his leg. He was too occupied with his attacks on Mytho and dodging Kraehe's needles to stay away from her vines." Fakir wrote as hard as he could.

"What?" Drosselmeyer yelled.

"By the time he noticed what was going on, Princess Tutu summoned her power and lifted him away from Mytho and tossed him through the air and having him land several yards away on the ground."

Drosselmeyer got back up but slowly as if he were experiencing pain.

"Have you had enough? You can stop this now you know." Kraehe said in her menacing taunting voice. "All you have to do is surrender yourself and never mess with Kinkan Town or anywhere else ever again."

Drosselmeyer snarled, than grinned a creepy grin. "Why would I do that, when I can finally get revenge on the one failed tragedy?" he said that charged towards Princess Tutu. Before anyone could react he shoved his long sword through her chest.

Mytho and Rue both gasped in shock and Fakir felt tears run to his eyes. "NO AHIRU!" he yelled and wrote his final sentence before jumping out from behind the bush and rushing to Princess Tutu's side.

Mytho instinctively ran faster than the speed of light and stabbed Drosselmeyer in the back letting out a chilling war cry as he did so. Drosselmeyer never saw it coming and dropped to the ground. Time began to move again and he was there for a split second before disintegrating into dust and buried himself in his grave for the final time.

Fakir ran over to where he saw Ahiru who changed back from Princess Tutu on the ground. "Ahiru!" he yelled falling to the ground before her. He scooped her up into his arms and she opened hers slightly to look at him.

"Fakir…" she whispered. "I've failed, I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in Fakir's eyes as he looked at Ahiru. "No you haven't. We won! Can't you see that?" he asked his voice cracking up from the tears.

Mytho took off his cape and handed it to Fakir. Fakir instantly took it and pressed it up against Ahiru's chest wound. 'She can't die, not now! Not after all this!' he thought.

Ahiru felt the life drain out of her slowly and painfully. It hurt more in her heart to see Fakir crying over her and to think that might be the last thing she'd ever see. 'I don't want to go, I don't want to leave Fakir!' she thought, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Fakir used his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes but they just kept falling. "Please, don't leave me like this. Don't leave me alone Ahiru, I love you!" he yelled.

Ahiru reached up with her hand and ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "I love you too Fakir. I won't leave you." She promised but fell unconscious soon after.

Fakir felt the tears in his eyes roll down faster and harder than before. "No!" he whispered into her hair as he held her tightly as he could ever could his hand stroking her head. "I promised to protect you and I couldn't. What kind of a knight am I?" he whispered bitterly.

Ahiru felt like she was going to die in Fakir's arms when she felt warmth overcome her. She looked to see the ghost of Princess Tutu in front of her holding out her hand. Ahiru took it and Princess Tutu vanished into her skin and felt life flow through her once more.

Fakir had not heard Ahiru breathe and the first thing that popped into his mind was 'She's gone.' And felt a lock in his throat and he cried into her hair. Suddenly he heard Ahiru gasp for air and she started breathing once more. "Ahiru?" he asked her looking at her face.

Her eyes slowly opened up. Everything was beyond blurry but soon cleared up and the first thing she saw was Fakir looking at her was a surprised and sad look. "Fakir?" she asked and then saw Fakir smile widely which he rarely did.

Fakir looked down at Ahiru with a smile and held her tightly to his chest. "My Princess, I thought I had lost you." He whispered so low that only she could hear.

"I would never leave my knight." She said back. They stayed in each other's arms until Ahiru fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Awwwww! Fluff fluff fluff fluff! Tearjerker moment! I had the inspiration from a story on dA (I don't own said story or dA but it's be awesome if I **_**did **_**own dA anyway) Epilogue next! **


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu in any way.

Summary: This is the final chapter of the story! What happens now that they defeated him? O_O. R&R pweeze! (And for all you gamers out there yes, Mytho _does_ get solo XP)

Epilogue

Fakir picked Ahiru up still holding Mytho's cape to her wound and the four walked home exhausted beyond all belief. As soon as they got back to Fakir's dorm, not caring if anyone saw them, Kraehe transformed back to Rue and she and Mytho passed out on one of the beds. Fakir placed Ahiru on his bed. He stayed awake all night just watching her sleep and keeping multiple towels near him for her bleeding out. After a few hours, the bleeding slowed down and then stopped soon after that.

Fakir heard her having a small nightmare in the night which quickly turned to a huge one to the point of her wincing in serious pain. He gently shook her awake and she immediately woke scanning the room and then looking up at him.

"Fakir? Where are we?" she asked her voice shaking from the nightmare.

"Calm down Ahiru." He said gently stroking her head. "We're back home. We carried you back after you passed out. You're safe now."

Ahiru reached up with her hand and touched Fakir's cheek. Fakir reached up with his other hand and pressed her hand to his cheek, embracing her warm touch.

"We won?" she asked.

"Yes, Drosselmeyer is gone for good. Mytho cut him down with his sword and he vanished finally to his grave." He said feeling as though he was going to cry out of happiness that she was going to be fine. "However, you were badly injured." He felt the tears fall down his face as he remembered her in his arms, almost gone from his life forever. "Because I wasn't there to protect you…you almost died."

Ahiru lightly gasped and used her hand to wipe Fakir's tears away. "If you weren't there Fakir, I would have. You wrote his death, you saved me, and for that I owe you my life." She said having tears come to her eyes too. "And now, I can say these words, with no fear. Fakir, I love you." She said smiling brightly and confidently at him.

Fakir smiled back and embraced her in a loving hug that seemed like there was no end, and they didn't care. They were just happy that they got their happy ending like they always wanted. Ahiru never once could leave Fakir's room. Every time she tried to move, she cried in sheer pain. Fakir banded her wounds and never once left her side. It took her at least a month to heal and the day she was told she could dance once more, she shot out of the bed and instantly started dancing. However there was one last thing that needed to be resolved.

Later that following week, Fakir wrote the town's story back to normal. Neko-sensei became a cat once more, and Pique and Lillie were brought back.

"They were killed because the story said they were. Now that the story is broken, it never happened." Fakir explained to Ahiru.

Mytho and Rue remained in Kinkan Town for a long time and help repair the damages of the story. After the town was repaired they went back to the town.

"We must return to the kingdom, to make sure we keep in law and order." Mytho said. Ahiru didn't want them to go; in fact when she heard they were leaving, she collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"It's all right Ahiru I'm still here." Fakir had said to her crouching down next to her.

She started crying into his shirt. He cradled her and Mytho and Rue came over to hug her as well. Soon after that they left and the last Rue and Mytho saw of them was waving goodbye, Fakir with his arm around Ahiru's shoulder and Ahiru's arm around Fakir's waist.

Afterwards, Ahiru stayed with Fakir in his dorm. There were times where he would let Ahiru sleep in the same bed as Fakir. Mostly the times were when Ahiru had a bad nightmare, or she was scared and needed comfort. There were a few times that Fakir would let her sleep next to him just because. Since then they came back to the academy where Ahiru's clumsiness was gone now and replaced with elegance so beautiful, it could only be performed by Princess Tutu. She was placed in the advanced class and became Fakir's new partner.

Fakir loved her reaction when the teacher told her she was to be placed in advance class as Fakir's new partner. They had just performed a pas de deux with so much emotion, love, and grace. Everyone was shocked and applauding wildly and was gasping in awe at how much emotion there was.

"That was beautiful you two!" the new teacher had said. "Ahiru-san, I'm placing you in the advance class as Fakir's new dance partner."

Ahiru had gasped and she smiled so wide, Fakir couldn't help but smile back. Ahiru out of absolute joy leaped into Fakir's arms he spun her around in the air once before putting her back down. Most of the class gasped in shock because they didn't know they loved each other, however Pique and Lillie when they were brought back were told everything. When they saw Fakir spin Ahiru in the air with him smiling, they felt happy as ever for their friend.

Fakir never in his life had been so happy. He loved waking up in the morning to her smiling face, and saying good night as she was slowly drifting off to sleep. He loved to dance with her in ballet, and loved the look on her face when she got a new dance move he was teaching her right. He loved…her.

However there was one incident in which, one man of the ballet school, just did not get that they were in love: Femio-san. They were on their way back to Fakir's dorm when he appeared out of nowhere, rose petals falling from nowhere, and grabbed Ahiru's hand and pulled her away from Fakir. She yelped and when she saw it was Femio-san, she tried to pull away but he firmly had her.

"My fair maiden, do not listen to this man's false love." Femio-san said looking towards Fakir. "I shall love you unconditionally from now until forever and you shall love me." And he kissed her hand!

"Fakir!" she yelled as he got up and was leaning forward to kiss her. Fakir had enough right there. He ran forward and punched Femio-san so hard in the face, he knocked him out cold. Ahiru clung to him tightly and he scowled at Femio-san.

"Stay away from her!" Fakir said menacingly. He gathered Ahiru up in his arms and they ran off in the direction of Fakir's dorm.

As they entered, Ahiru sat in his desk chair panting. "Thank you Fakir. He's a very creepy person who just doesn't get it." She said.

Fakir grinned. "Well if he ever tries that again, he won't just be knocked out cold." He said.

Since then, Femio kept his distance. If even once he tried to get close, Fakir shot him with a snarl and such an angry look that could make even Neko-sensei think twice about wanting to marry Ahiru. They stayed more than friends for a long time and they really got their happy ending.

**Yeah, yeah, I know, short. But what else could you write? Ahiru and Fakir got their happy ending and so did Rue and Mytho! Hope you like it! **


End file.
